Story:Star Trek: Continues/Pilgrim of Eternity/Teaser
The Enterprise is sitting in spacedock with worker bees swarming the ship's outer hull, as a shuttle approaches the ship. Inside the shuttle Captain Brianna Martin looks out at the ship as she's smiling, as her brother looks at her. Are you ok sis? John says as he looks at her. She turns to him. Yeah I'm good John just happy that's all I've got some pretty big shoes to fill in the wake of Kirk's promotion to Commodore, I mean what if I'm not up to it Brianna says as she looks at him. John smiles at her. Brie I know you and you've been wanting to command the Enterprise for years and this is your chance and besides you'll do fine John says as he looks at her. She smiles at him. Thanks John Brianna says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. Thanks sis I'm bringing us in for docking now Commander Martin says as he looks at her. The shuttle enters the bay and lands as the door closed behind the shuttle. The ship's corridors are buzzing with life as they walk to the turbolift to head to the bridge they run into Typhuss who just got done overseeing the installation of the self-destruct system after it was severely damaged. Hey Typhuss what's up? Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her and John he greets them. Hello, nothing just got done overseeing the installation of the self-destruct system says Typhuss as he looks at them. She looks at him. After the Enterprise's encounter with the two people from that planet that has powers to block phaser fire and shred circuits Brianna says as she looks at him. He looks at her as they head into the turbolift and head to the bridge. On the bridge they walk onto the command center as Commander Tyson stands at attention. CAPTAIN ON DECK! Commander Tyson shouts as he stands at attention. She looks at the crew. As you were Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew. They go back to work as Commander Tyson walks up to her. Captain Martin ma'am, may I say it's a pleasure to have you on board, ma'am, as well as both Commander Martin and Captain Halliwell Commander Tyson says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at him. Thank you Commander Tyson is it? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and hands her a padd. Yes, ma'am, I've taken the liberty to prepare a briefing report on the status of the ship, page one summarizes our current situation, now, if you need more information, of course we have prepared supplementary texts explaining everything we have done to modify this ship over the last three months since the Commodore brought her home for a third upgrade Commander Tyson says as he looks at her. Typhuss leans over to John and whispers about the new first officer. Yes, Typhuss John whispered to him. He talked about how too informal Tyson is. Tyson is too informal, has he always been like that says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Remember you use to be a first officer and bet you were nervous meeting your captain John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah I was says Typhuss as he looks at John. S'Dar looks at the scanner. Captain I'm picking up something strange approaching Earth Commander S'Dar reports as he looks into the scanner. Captain Martin walks up to him. What's approaching the spacedock? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her a strange object 3 meters in diameter, I'm also picking up two life signs in the center Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her, Commander Martin and Captain Halliwell. She looks at the viewer showing the object approaching spacedock. It's emitting a type of radiation that I'm having trouble scanning Commander S'Dar says as he looks at them. Captain Martin looks at Lieutenant Larson. Mr. Larson lock phasers on target and prepare to fire on my command, Rand warn the worker bees to clear from the forward section of the ship Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer, Larson and then at Rand. Typhuss looks at her and gives her advice. Are you sure that's a good idea, you could end up spreading the radiation all over the system says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. S'Dar turns to her. Radiation levels are increasing Captain lethal exposure in five minutes Commander S'Dar says as he looks at his scanner then at Captain Martin. Brianna walks over to Larson. Arm photon torpedoes full spread and fire torpedoes Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Larson presses the fire button. The torpedoes hit the object and destroyed it. On the bridge two humanoids appear on the floor as the crew sees them as he looks at them.